


The Whiskey Job

by cheap-perfume-and-gasoline (burning_books)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_books/pseuds/cheap-perfume-and-gasoline
Summary: After your newly former best friend ignores you at a party, you make your way to a bar you've been once before. You run into someone you met the last time. He buys you a drink or two, gets you out of an awkward situation, and overall gives you a night to remember.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Whiskey Job

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this is loosely based on Whiskey In Mind by Christian Kane.

You walked into the building and straight to the bar, overdressed from the party you'd just left. You had on a classy black cocktail dress and knee-high black boots and your hair and makeup were done perfectly. You'd even put on your best costume necklace. 

Your now-former best friend had invited you to her extremely elegant birthday party, and then barely spoke to you the whole time you were there. You didn't know anyone else she'd invited, so after an hour of feeling awkward, you walked out the door. All dressed up and no place to go, so you drove to the bar.

You ordered your usual, and when the girl tending bar slid you your drink, she jerked her chin toward the crowd behind you. "Y'know, that guy you were talking to last week is here tonight, too. Seemed like y'all hit it off pretty fast, so thought I'd mention."

You turned, scanned the crowd, and spotted him with another girl. "Looks like he's hitting it off with someone else tonight."

"More like several someone elses so far tonight, and all of 'em have looked a little like you. He's a regular here, has been for a while. I've seen the girls he usually talks to, and, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not it." She looked you up and down. "Honestly, you're out of his league, and I'd bet he knows it. I was surprised to see you with him last week," she said.

"Huh, good to know." You thought for a minute, sipped your drink. "You know what, send him a shot of his usual and tell him it's from me."

The bartender grinned. "You got it. Looks like you've had a rough night, so I bet the company'll do ya some good." She winked and walked off to make the drink. You watched her carry it out to him and nod in your direction. You offered a wave.

He took the drink, excused himself from the girl he was with, and made his way to you. He looked damn good in a red henley shirt and light wash jeans, and the ends of his dark shoulder-length hair were just starting to curl from the heat of the room. 

"Thanks for the drink, ma'am," he said, all Southern politeness. He looked you up and down, eyebrows raised and eyes widened just ever so slightly. His lips twitched up in what you could only assume was an expression of approval. He indicated the open chair next to you with a gesture of his chin. "This seat taken?" 

"It is now," you said, "sit down." 

He did, wearing the sort of smirk that telegraphed exactly how he felt about your command. 

"How'd you know my brand?" he asked, still wearing the smirk. 

"Lucky guess," you answered with a wink. "So I hear you've been looking for someone recently."

"Actually, yeah. I met her 'round here last week and I've been hopin' she'd come back since," he said.

"Well, Eliot Spencer, it's your lucky night," you said. "You might not recognize me under all the glitzy makeup, but it's me all the same."

He looked you over again and recognition filled his pretty blue eyes. "Damn, (y/n), you sure clean up nice. What's the occasion?"

"Lost a best friend at a shitty party. Hoped I'd find someone here to show me a better time," you answered.

"Well, I ain't no white knight, but I do know a thing or two about damsels in distress. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, impress me," you said, a smirk curling at the corners of your lips.

"Hey Chloe!" he called out, not unkindly, and the bartender walked over to you. "Two of my usual, please."

"Sure thing," she said, and he nodded in thanks. She winked at you while he wasn't looking.

"So what brings you here tonight?" you asked, making conversation.

"I'm somethin' of a regular 'round here. There's a band playin' tonight too," he replied.

"Well, I can't say no to live music. Maybe I'll stick around a while after all."

The bartender - Chloe - brought over a pair of doubles and a big, bright smile. No doubt she was pleased with herself for playing matchmaker. Eliot thanked her and picked up his glass, lifting it in your direction. 

"Here's to a more interestin' night," he said. 

"I'll drink to that," you agreed, clinking the rim of your glass to his and taking a sip. Then: "Damn, Eliot, you sure do know how to impress a lady."

"The whiskey does all the hard work for me," he bantered back, a flirty smile on his lips. "Old fashioned Tennessee rye, distilled right here. It's the best in town."

"I'm inclined to agree." You took another long sip that burned all the way down. "Do you treat every girl to whiskey this fine?"

"Only if the girl's finer'n the whiskey." He winked and you smirked back. 

You kept up lighthearted conversation and had another drink. After a while, the band came on and started playing some good old fashioned country classics, and while you had to yell to hear each other, your troubles from earlier that day were a long way behind you. 

After a while, the conversation died down and the two of you just sat and watched the band, enjoying the music and each other's company. Your attention wandered off the band and into the crowd, and you caught sight of a man moving toward the bar. He looked familiar, but you couldn't quite place it. 

You studied him as he walked closer and suddenly you placed him, a feeling of dread knotting your stomach. You elbowed Eliot. "See that guy over there?" you said into his ear. "Dark hair, black jacket?" Eliot's eyes landed on him and he nodded. 

"That's my ex. Fuck, he's coming this way, I think he saw me," you said. Eliot's eyes met yours. 

You heard your ex call out your name, and before you could think about it too hard, you leaned over and kissed Eliot hard on the lips. He kissed back, no holds barred, even pulled you off your stool and into his lap. 

By the time you pulled away from the kiss, your ex was standing next to you, ordering a drink. "Oh, hey (y/n)," he said, as if he'd been waiting for your attention, "fancy meeting you here!"

"Hey, Caleb," you said back, your voice cold. Eliot's arms tightened around you. "It's been a while."

"It has! How have you been?" he asked, looking you up and down, his eyes lingering a little too long on your chest. 

"Oh, you know. Not too bad," you replied. You wound your arms around Eliot's neck and kissed him on the cheek, hoping to really sell the bit (and pretending you weren't enjoying this a little too much).

"Not going to introduce me to that gentleman there?"

"Caleb, this is my boyfriend, Eliot. El, that's my ex, Caleb," you said. "There, now you're introduced."

"Nice to meetcha, Caleb," Eliot said. "I'd shake your hand, but seein' as I've got my hands full... I'm sure you understand." He caught your eye and winked, then leaned in and kissed your nose. You giggled, batting your eyelashes at him. Not that it was all that hard to play along. 

"Well. My drink's here, so I'll be off. See you around, (y/n)." He grabbed the bottle off the bar and quickly walked away.

"I'm so sorry about that," you said to Eliot once Caleb had disappeared back into the crowd. Your face was still very close to his, and the way his breath fanned over your cheeks made your heart skip a few beats. You took a moment to appreciate just how blue his eyes were. 

"You can, um. You can let go of me now," you managed once you'd finally gotten your head to mostly stop spinning. 

"Oh. Oh, uh, right," Eliot said, loosening his grip and helping you get your feet back on the ground. "No apologies necessary."

"In that case, thanks. You really saved me back there. Caleb was... not a great boyfriend. I left after the third time I caught him cheating, if that gives you any idea."

"Well, like I said, I ain't a white night but I sure know a thing or two 'bout damsels in distress." He smirked, all charm. You couldn't tell if it was the whiskey or Eliot's slow drawl and easy smile, but something was starting to go to your head. 

He shifted his barstool in closer to you. "There, now we don't have to yell so loud. Wouldn't want you losin' your voice here," he explained, his eyes fixed hard on your lips. His were still curled up in a smile. 

"Oh, did you wanna try to make me lose my voice yourself?" you said boldly, a truly devilish smirk on your lips as his eyes went wide. That easy grin dropped right off his face. 

To his credit, though, he recovered quick and quipped back, "I'll give it my best shot." Just like that, the grin was back. You didn't lose your composure but you couldn't lie to yourself about the way that comment made all the blood rush to your head. You shifted your own stool closer to him, pressed your thigh against his. 

He slowly wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and the gesture made you turn to him and smile. He looked back at you.

"You have the prettiest eyes," he told you. 

"That's interesting, considering you never actually look at them and stare at my lips instead," you teased back. 

He thought for a moment, ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "If you called that a fake kiss, I bet a real one's even better," he finally said, raising his eyebrows a little suggestively. 

You couldn't help smiling. "Wanna find out?" 

Eliot grinned at that. "Oh, hell yes," he said, leaning in closer. You smirked in reply, then closed the gap. 

If that first kiss was magical, then this one was about to become your new religion. The way his lips moved against yours could only be described as pure heaven. The hand on your shoulder moved to tangle in your hair. In return, you let your hand rest on his warm, denim-clad thigh. His lips still tasted like fine whiskey but had you feeling a different buzz. 

He pulled away first, with some reluctance, and you could see from the dazed look in his pretty blue eyes that he felt much the same way. 

Eliot leaned in so his lips were nearly brushing your ear. "Definitely better," he said, his voice a low purr. You nodded your agreement, still feeling a little drunk on the taste of him.

Just then, Caleb made his way back to the bar. "Oh hey, you guys are still here," he said jovially. 

"That we are," you returned coldly. Eliot's arm tightened around your shoulders, almost protectively, and his other hand moved to rest on top of yours. You squeezed his thigh and leaned into him. 

"Oh, that reminds me! I was gonna ask you, I noticed you changed your number, so it'd be great if you gave me your new one." Caleb flashed his charming smile, the same one you first fell for, but this time it just made you want to knock his teeth down his throat. 

"Oh, I..." you started, but before you could make up an excuse, Eliot cut in. 

"I gotcha, sweetheart," he said, pulling a pen from his pocket. He kissed you on the cheek, then untangled his arm and grabbed a napkin off the bar. He scrawled something on it, then handed it to Caleb, who grinned. Eliot's arm immediately wrapped back around you. You almost fooled yourself into thinking he was getting possessive - not that you'd mind, were that the case. 

"Appreciate it, man," Caleb said, pocketing the napkin and leaving with his drink. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, you turned to Eliot. "Alright, I know you don't have my number. So, whose number did you give him?" 

Eliot looked back at you with a downright wicked smile. "Mine."

You grinned back. "You've saved my ass twice tonight, and you're definitely going to harass my horrible ex in the future. I'm pretty sure you've earned my actual number." 

"Well, you won't hear me complainin'," Eliot replied, handing you his phone with the contacts page pulled up. You plugged in your name and number and sent yourself a text, glancing at the clock as you handed the phone back.

"Damn, it's later than I thought," you pointed out. "I should probably get out of here soon." 

Eliot also checked the time, then pocketed his phone. "Damn, you're right, it is late." He hesitated a moment, studied you. "I could, I mean, not to impose, of course," he began. His free hand moved to rub the back of his neck. "I could walk you home, if you wanted." 

"Home is a little out of walking distance from here," you said with a laugh. 

"In that case, I'd be happy to accompany you in a cab, since I ain't lettin' you drive. Or if you don't want a strange man knowin' where you live, I'd be more'n happy to bring you back to my place." 

"Well, since you so generously offered, I wouldn't mind spending the night at your place." You offered a flirty smirk. 

Eliot grinned. "Ready to head out?"

"Whenever you are," you replied.

Eliot flagged Chloe down and paid both your tabs for the night, along with a generous tip. She winked knowingly at you while Eliot was digging through his wallet, and all you could do was grin and lean into him. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you walked out of the bar, pulled you into the middle seat of the cab he'd flagged down, and almost immediately started kissing you. Before you knew it you'd been making out like a pair of teenagers nearly the whole way to his apartment. 

Soon enough he was leading you by the hand through the door into his apartment, smiling invitingly. You pulled the door shut behind you. 

"Here we are," he said, grabbing your waist and pulling you in. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and brought his face closer to yours.

"Here we are," you echoed. 

"What do you say I try and make you lose your voice now, huh?" he asked in an unbelievably sexy growl. A smirk twisted his lips. 

"Good luck," you said, by way of an answer, and he closed the last inch or so and kissed you again. This time, it was deeper and slower than before. His arms wound tighter around you, pulling your bodies flush together. You let yourself get totally lost in the feeling of his lips on yours. 

He broke the kiss long enough to pick you up from under your thighs without any apparent effort, giving you no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist and hang on. as he carried you off to his bedroom, kissing you the whole way. He sat on the side of the bed with you still in his lap, all wrapped around him and completely his. 

In one easy move, Eliot unzipped your dress, then moved to pull it off you, but by that point you were impatiently trying to get his shirt over his head and onto the floor. He let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver through you and helped you finish the job, tossing his shirt somewhere in the room. He got your dress off you after that, followed quickly by your bra. You registered a vague sort of amazement at that. 

He laid you back on the bed and sort of pounced on you with a growl that made your toes curl. He trailed a handful of kisses over your neck and collarbones, then looked up at you. 

"This alright?" he asked, his voice low and rough. 

"It's more than alright," you answered, tangling your hand in his hair and pulling him into another kiss. After that, the rest of your coherent thoughts faded into a haze of pleasure and heat and Eliot. 

Eating the amazing breakfast he made the following morning while wearing one of his button downs wasn't too bad, either, despite the slight soreness in your throat.


End file.
